


Space

by TolSaltWater



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8344123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolSaltWater/pseuds/TolSaltWater
Summary: This takes place during the time Amethyst and Pearl are locked in cells on Peridot and Jasper's hand ship.





	

"H-hello?!" Amethyst called, seeing the strange surroundings of the ship. She looked at the yellow force field ahead of her. She reached her hand out to touch it.  
"YOWW!" She screeched, shaking her hand away as she pulled it away.  
"Garnet? Pearl?" Amethyst asked.  
There was no response. The purple gem sighed and hugged her knees as she leaned back against the wall near the force field.  
Just a moment later, Pearl reformed.  
"Amethyst! Steven! Garnet!" The tall gem called.  
"Yo," Amethyst said.  
"Amethyst?" Pearl asked.  
"Right here,"  
"Where... Are you okay?" Pearl asked.  
Amethyst blinked, beginning to blush a bit, "Yeah. How 'bout you?"  
"I... I'm alright. Where's Steven? And Garnet?"  
"No clue,"  
"We need to escape," Pearl said.  
"Can't, P. These force fields will shock you," Amethyst replied.  
The taller gem sat quietly near the force field, looking down the hall.  
"What're you thinking about?" The shorter gem asked.  
"Steven. I hope he's okay..." Pearl said.  
"He'll be fine, Pearl. He... He... He'll be okay," Amethyst replied.  
"Amethyst, are you alright?" Pearl asked.  
"Yeah... I just... They're taking us to Homeworld aren't they?" Amethyst questioned.  
"Most likely,"  
"I'm- I'm only going to be there a little while... Then they'll... They'll shatter us," The purple gem said quietly, shaking as she started to cry.  
The pale gem shook her head, "No, Amethyst. We won't let that happen. I won't let that happen."  
"Pearl?"  
"Yes?"  
"I'm sorry,"  
"Why, Amethyst?"  
"I... I'm always annoying you and bothering you and... Calling you names and stuff. I can't help it. I just... I wanted to let you know that most of the time, it's out of love," Amethyst confessed.  
"Most of the time?" Pearl asked.  
"I do have to have fun sometimes..." The other gem explained smiling as she wiped tears from her eyes.  
"Amethyst... I'm sorry as well. You're right. I have changed. Since Rose left, I have changed. I... I'm more bitter and... Less fun I suppose. I didn't mean to change. I'm sorry," Pearl said as her eyes started to water.  
Amethyst didn't respond right away as she wiped more of her tears away.  
"It's okay, P. It's okay," the purple gem responded looking at the floor.  
The other gem's eyes drifted to the floor as well. The two of them sighed at the same time. No words were exchanged. They sat quietly, only looking up when they heard footsteps.  
"Steven!"  
Steven helped them out of their cells.  
"That's really weird, dude. The yellow lines crawling up your skin," Amethyst commented.  
"Not now, Amethyst. Where's Garnet?" Pearl asked the half gem half human.  
"She's fine. Come on, she told me to take you to the cockpit," Steven said, leading the way.


End file.
